<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blast From The Past by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097363">Blast From The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cops Actually doing their jobs for once in their lives, Implied Trans Bubby, Stalking behavior, Trans Gordon, ex-husbands, no actual violence but Bubby is not putting up with a single thing from this man, unrealistic I know but, violent behavior, who is not referred to by a name this entire time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubby did not trust Him from the beginning, and only wished he had said something years later, when He shows back up on his doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby &amp; Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blast From The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is part of the Among Us AU. What of it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Bubby heard about him was from Gordon, of course. When xyr son came home with hearts in his eyes, Bubby couldn’t help but ask what it was, and of course got far more information on a teenage love life than he might have wanted, but that didn’t matter. </p><p>Years later, when the mere name of this man would break Gordon into tears, Bubby vowed he would hunt Him down one day, hurt him like he hurt Gordon. </p><p>High school sweethearts, together through college, despite going to colleges across country from each other, Bubby hoped the gut instinct he had felt when he first saw Him was wrong. How completely xe hoped xe were wrong. </p><p>When Gordon came to him in tears, a ring on his finger and a positive pregnancy test, Bubby continued to hope. That’s all he could do, of course, as a father. Gordon was old enough to make his decisions, and he was happy with these ones. </p><p>The wedding was bright, wonderful, and Bubby sat in the front row, staring down the man marrying his son, and felt wrong about it. Wrong about the whole thing, and god, xe wished xe had listened to that gut instinct, it was the same one that xe had ignored years before. It had gotten him Gordon, so Bubby could never say he regretted it, and it was getting Gordon his son, Bubby’s grandson, but Bubby wondered, if it would have been different. </p><p>Perhaps it could have been avoided. </p><p>When xe woke up in the middle of the night four months after Joshua’s birth, rain pounding against the roof, and found Gordon at the door in tears, clinging to the little bundle that was Joshua, saying that He was gone, He had left them at some point, with no note, no text, nothing, Bubby wished. </p><p>Gordon moved back in with him. It was fine, Bubby wanted him there, and Gordon couldn’t afford the apartment as a single father. Bubby didn’t mind keeping him here with xym, and Gordon needed the help. </p><p>Tommy was indispensable to them at this point, and Bubby helped Gordon recover, wondering if it was an unfortunate truth to their family, to be hurt like this. </p><p>Gordon’s father never returned. Bubby didn’t know if he hoped that Joshua’s would or not. </p><p>Of course, the divorce papers showing up in the mail two weeks later did nothing but cement the fact that He was not returning. It pushed Gordon into a deep depression, only brought out by Joshua growing more and more each day. </p><p>Gordon managed to pull through it, in the end, and forced it all behind him, forced himself to forget it all. Bubby and Coomer and Tommy stood by him, by Joshua, and Gordon slowly stood again, back on his own feet, and Joshua didn’t remember Him, but remembered his grandfathers, and saw Tommy as another father, and they didn’t push that, but let it happen. It was alright. </p><p>After the space exploration, after almost losing his son, Bubby just wanted to go back home and rest. Gordon was staying with him once more, as Bubby still felt... wrong about the whole thing. Joshua, of course, loved spending time with his grandparents, so there was no complaints from that side. </p><p>Enough things had gone wrong at this point. Bubby just wanted to be home and relax, which, of course, meant that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>One knock on the door led to it all. </p><p>One knock, simple, loud, and Bubby stood, huffing softly as xey did, not quite wanting to deal with that, and moved over, opening it. </p><p>Upon seeing Him, Bubby shut the door again, locking the top lock with no hesitation. </p><p>“Oh- Hey, come on!” Bubby ignored it, eyes darting to the hall just as Gordon emerged. He had to have heard His voice, and the color draining from Gordon’s face said it all. </p><p>“Go back to Josh’s room. Go.” Gordon didn’t argue, but stood there for a moment. </p><p>“Please be careful.” </p><p>Bubby scoffed. “Please. He’s the one who needs to be worried.” It got a smile out of Gordon, who then turned and went back into Joshua’s room, where the door was shut and promptly locked. Bubby sighed, turning to the locked door in front of him, before once again opening. </p><p>He stood there. As if He could just come back, after everything. He smiled upon seeing Bubby, though it fell with the dark glare Bubby returned. “Hey-” </p><p>“I will say this once, and once only. Get the fuck off of my property. You are not Gordon’s husband, you are not Joshua’s father, if anything, you are a stranger. If you do not remove yourself from my porch, I will do it myself.” Bubby didn’t let it out that he probably couldn’t do that, not like he used to be able to. That, however, did not mean that xe couldn’t call G-Man. Over eight foot, G-Man was intimidating enough that He would leave. </p><p>“I just want to see my son.” Bubby full out laughed at that, a dark bitter noise. </p><p>“<em>Your</em> son? So you’re saying you didn’t leave when he was four months old and you’re the one who raised him the entire time? You’re saying that you were the one who was there for him through everything, every single bump and bruise up to this point, you know he’s seven now? He doesn’t know who the fuck you are. Again. Get the fuck off my property.” </p><p>He put a hand on the door, and, before another word could be uttered, Bubby pressed xyr full weight against it again, managing to get it shut, locked once more, sliding down to the floor against it, flipping out his phone. </p><p>Gordon would like to see Tommy too, he was sure. G-Man could grab Tommy on the way over. </p><p>G-Man answered in two rings, as G-Man always did, and, the moment Bubby said His name, G-Man was on the way. </p><p>All the while He called out curses, blaming as many things as he could pull out of the air onto Bubby, onto Gordon, onto Joshua. Bubby pressed xyr back harder against the door, closing xyr eyes. </p><p>When silence finally came, Bubby slowly stood, moving the curtains on the door to the side to watch as Tommy near lifted Him by his collar and bodily dragged him off the porch, as G-Man watched on quietly. Bubby unlocked the door to let the two of them in, smiling. </p><p>“thanks for that. Gordon’s up in Joshua’s room.” He told Tommy as he came back up, smiling. Tommy nodded, and Bubby stepped to the side to let Tommy in, keeping careful eyes on Him on the side walk, but He made no move to come back up the driveway. </p><p>“Are you two alright?” G-Man asked carefully, and Bubby nodded. </p><p>“I didn’t want the chance that he could get into the house, and I figured Gordon would want to see Tommy.” Xey said, letting G-Man in, and shutting the door behind him again, locking it carefully. </p><p>“Harold?” </p><p>“I’ll text him.” Bubby said, pulling out xyr phone to do just that. G-Man nodded, and, moments later, Gordon came down with Tommy, Joshua hanging off of Tommy’s arm. </p><p>“He gone?” Gordon asked, and Bubby unfortunately shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t think he’ll stay long. If he does, we’ll resort to drastic measures.” Gordon nodded slightly. “Just in case he decided the police need to be involved, find your divorce paperwork and the custody stuff.” Gordon hummed, and turned to do just that, flipping Joshua’s cowboy hat up a bit as he passed. Joshua laughed slightly, and dropped to the floor from Tommy’s arm. </p><p>When Harold came home, G-Man stepped out to make sure He made no trouble for it. He was still there, but hadn’t done anything but kick over the trash can and scream at them from the sidewalk as they sat around inside, watching movies to drown him out. </p><p>It was nearly dark when he left, and Bubby invited G-Man and Tommy to stay over the night, just in case. </p><p>He returned the next day, and the day after that, and after that, and each time Bubby would draw the curtains closed, sit with Gordon and Joshua and watch movies, play loud music, anything to keep Joshua from hearing the loud angry man on the sidewalk outside. Tommy took to sitting in the window when the curtains weren’t drawn, staring out at Him in silence. </p><p>Eventually, He did call the police on them, for kidnapping his child. Bubby, as much as hated interacting with the police, was more than happy to turn it on him, and finally, finally, He was gone for longer than a day. </p><p>Bubby could only hope He didn’t return. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gordon's ex is a BITCH, anyways. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>